Mother Doesn't Know Best
by Vickatronic
Summary: A Zoe and Max story following Max's Mum's visit. Apologies for any mistakes in the lines during the proposal scene. Let me know what you think of this. Rated T just to be on the safe side as there is some kissing etc described. It was originally a oneshot but I wanted to carry it on.
1. Chapter 1

Mother Doesn't Know Best

After a very difficult day in Zoe and Max's relationship Max knew that he had to fix the damage his mum had done. He had no idea what it was specifically that his Mum had said but he knew one thing, that he wanted to be with Dr Zoe Hanna and he told her that.

"You can't say that" she responded almost aggressively.

"I just did!"

"Well then you are kidding yourself. We have tried every permutation of this relationship, on, off, friends, lovers, secret lovers but we always end up back here so don't tell me you know what you want because you don't know everything."

"What don't I know?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't!"

"I can't have children."

Max looked away, suddenly realising why his Mum's comments had caused such a strong reaction from Zoe. Yes, he'd thought about them one day maybe having a little family but it certainly wasn't a deal breaker for him.

Increasingly tearfully Zoe repeated herself "I can't have children." Max had been too caught up in his own thoughts to respond instantly but he knew that he still wanted to be with Zoe and he had to let her know that he was serious about her.

"What if i said it didn't matter?" he responded.

"I wouldn't believe you" Zoe replied tearfully.

"What if i said that you were enough?"

"Don't Max." Zoe wanted to believe him but she'd been hurt too many times before and she found it really hard to believe that anyone, especially a young attractive man like Max, would settle for someone who couldn't give him a family.

"... If I said you were more than enough?"

"What if I said, will you marry me?"

"I would say yes".

They embrace as a tear slipped down Zoe's face. Max held her tightly and her body rocked with gentle sobs. He rubbed her back slowly until she was comforted. When they pulled apart, Max wiped the tears from her face as they both smile at each other.

"Did you just propose to me?" Zoe teased Max as she squeezed his hand.

"Yeah I think I did." He grinned as they began the walk home.

Barely a word was said between them for several minutes until Max turned to her. "You could have told me, you know. It would never have changed anything."

"I guess I just didn't want to take the risk. Sorry, I didn't want to keep it from you but it always pops up and ruins everything."

"Come here." Max wrapped his arms around her waist and gently squeezed her towards him. "Let's get home." They continued to meander home, enjoying the warm evening and feeling secure in their relationship again.

"Do you think your Mum will come round? I don't want to come between you two."

"Don't worry about that, you're the most important person in my life, as I keep telling you."

They reached the flat and headed straight to the bedroom. Still a little subdued from the days events Zoe threw herself down on the bed and sighed. Max lay down next to her and they both lay in silence, looking at the ceiling, no words spoken between them but a silent understanding. Zoe rolled over to face Max with a smile on her face.

"I still can't believe you proposed to me." He stroked her hair off her face and gently kissed her on the head.

"I can't help that you are so irresistible, can I?" he replied with a cheeky grin on his face.

She pushed him on to his back and got on top of him kissing him passionately. He helped her out of her dress and got undressed himself.

They were both so happy to be ending the day in each others arms after everything they had been through. Falling asleep in a tangle of limbs they knew that their relationship was stronger than ever. Maybe it was their differences that made them so perfect for each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Even waking up at 6am with his alarm blaring the next morning couldn't wipe the smile off Max's face. Last night he'd proposed to the one woman he'd truly loved and she'd said yes. He rolled over in bed to see her lying next to him - she was absolute perfection even half asleep with traces of yesterday's make up on her face - and she was all his.

"Morning gorgeous" he said, his voice deepened with tiredness.

She giggled a little and leant over to kiss him. Feeling her warm skin against his did not motivate either of them to get up for work as the kissing grew more passionate and urgent, Zoe feeling how much he wanted her. They were both overcome by the moment and before they knew it, it was 6.30am.

"Shit, Max, I'm meant to be in work in half an hour, I have to get up."

"Nooooo" was his reply as she sat up and he tried to pull her back to bed.

"Race you to the shower" she winked as she threw the duvet off herself and ran, naked, to their ensuite bathroom.

* * *

Arriving at the ED with two minutes to spare Zoe rushed to the staffroom to drop off her stuff. Max didn't actually start for another hour but it was easier for them to come in together. He also didn't like to miss an opportunity to show off that he was with her. Holding her hand as they walked accross the car park, buying her coffee, kissing her on the cheek in passing and if he was feeling really brave - patting her bum as he left. He knew it was childish but after having kept their relationship a secret in the early days the novelty of it being out in the open had never worn off for him.

"Coffee madame" Max waved a large coffee cup in front of Zoe's nose.

"You're a lifesaver, thanks." She kissed him on the cheek and walked towards cubicles. "Do you know, some mornings I feel worse when I haven't been drinking."

"To be fair I did keep you up all night." He winked and headed off as she opened the curtain to tend to her first patient of the day.

* * *

"Max!" Zoe subtly summoned him over to the board where she was writing up her latest patient's name and location.

"What's up?"

"Do you think we should tell people about last night?"

"What?! That you haven't slept due to my love making skills?"

"Haha Max, you're funny." The look she gave him was disapproving to say the least but he knew that she was laughing inside.

"I mean should we tell your mum first so she doesn't hear it from Robyn?"

"Honestly, the way she spoke to you and about you I don't care how she finds out. It would make life a hell of a lot easier if she never found out but that's not going to happen."

"Hope and Anchor after work?"

* * *

Big Mac had heard the whole converversation and was curious to say the least. In his younger days his detective skills would be deployed but as an HCA he didn't have time so he passed the baton on to Robyn.

"Robyn, what's young Maxwell been up to?" he said innocently in his deep Welsh accent knowing that as soon as Robyn's curiosity had been piqued she wouldn't stop until she had answers.

"What are you talking about Mac?"

"Well, I hear him and Dr Hanna have some kind of an announcement to make this evening?"

Sure enough the young nurse furrowed her brow, deep in thought and was going through several scenarios in her head. "Maybe Zoe is pregnant, or they're getting married?"

Mac shrugged, safe in the knowledge that Robyn would make it her mission to find out exactly what was going on.

* * *

"Max! Max!" she called after having spotted her step brother wheeling a patient back from X-Ray.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she continued.

"Would you keep your voice down! Told you what?"

"Your's and Zoe's good news." If there was one thing Robyn was good at it was getting secrets out of people.

"How did you know?"

"Big Mac heard you talking earlier about the big announcement."

"Just don't tell Mum, I want to enjoy tonight without her on the phone giving me an ear bashing about how much of a mistake I'm making and how big a commitment marriage is."

"Eeeeek you and Zoe are getting married?!" Robyn squealed.

"I thought you knew..."

"I knew there was going to be a big announcement." She grinned, pleased with herself for getting it out of him.

"Don't tell anyone, Zoe will kill me."

"Your secret is safe with me." She nearly skipped as walked away along the ward.

"You have your work cut out there mate" the patient said to Max as he was wheeled back to his cubicle.

"Tell me about it..."

* * *

"All set?" Max was waiting for Zoe to put her coat on and pick up her handbag. As she adjusted her dress and pulled on her coat all he could do was smile at her.

"What?"

"Nothing, just admiring how beautiful you are."

Rolling her eyes she said, "You won't be saying that in 20 years when I'm old, fat and wrinkly."

"Well you're already 10 years older than me and..."

"Stop right there mister!" she giggled as he grabbed her hand to walk out the ED with a big cheeky grin on his face.

"Time to tell them, then" He'd stopped outside the pub.

"I don't suppose we have to if you don't want to."

"You don't get out of it that easily!" He placed a gentle kiss on her lips then led her in to the pub.

As soon as they opened the door it was apparent that there was no need for a big announcement. All their friends knew and had gathered to congratulate them.

"Did you arrange this?" Zoe asked turning to Max but the bemused look on his face answered the question. And the mystery was totally solved when a nervous Robyn approached them.

"I hope this is ok, I just really wanted to do something special for you both."

The two women embraced - "I couldn't be mad at my sister-in-law to be."


End file.
